deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Karina Muno
Background Karina Muno is the second daughter of Leon Muno, the younger sister to Soruna Muno and the older sister to Orion Muno. Her family are blood relatives of the Oyugock ducal house, where her father is supposedly the nephew of Duke Oyugock (therefore Ringrande, Tisrad, and Sera, would be her third cousins) similar to the Shimen family with Toruma Shimen being her second cousin once removed (though she refers to him as uncle because of their age difference) and his daughter, Mayuna, her third cousin. Karina is the owner of magic tool, Raka. Raka was a name associated with the most famous knowledgeable magic tool Item that came out in tales of its previous master hometown. Apparently its previous master was a Hero. Karina found it at old collapsed building inside the castle, when the tool calling for her. During 16 years of her staying in the castle, she never entered the building because the maid prevented her, said it's dangerous. When the contract established, the tool take forms of accessories at head, hands, and feet of Karina (A tiara, bracelets, and anklets). The tool can reinforce its master power, also has power to read mind and use simple magic arts by using its master magic power. When the tool talk the tiara is glowing blue. Karina's travels with her personal maids as her attendants like Erina. Appearance Has blue eyes and golden blonde hair reaching down to her waist and twisted into ringlets. Her bust size is the largest that Satou has seen. Often wears a noble dress with minimal armor, and riding boots. Family *Leon Muno *Mother *Soruna Muno *Orion Muno *Grandfather Plot Muno City She found Raka on the old collapsed building inside the Muno City castle. In a room where there is a throne, possibly it was an audience hall of the marquis. Raka made a contract with her, bringing her the power she desire, ''Wisdom and Bravery''WN 6-23. She was caught by a group of thieves when she was trying to rescue a caught Unicorn. She was found by Sir Zotor at the base of the large thief group near Muno City. She was running into the forest depth looking for help of the Wood Giants accompanied with ZotorWN 6-23. Soruna Muno and Karina almost got kidnapped after their carriage had crashed into a child, that accident happened to them twice, by orders of the demon as fake consul carriages were not to be stopped even if it would kill the civilian who got ran overWN 6-25. Muno Marquisdom She requested reinforcement from the wood giants, the main body of the demon caused the conditions Confusion on the wood giants, they started fighting against each otherWN 6-27. She was affected by the demon's Mind Magic, but her state was dispel by Raka when she was about to attack IshizuchiWN 6-30. Gururian City Oyugock Capital Labyrinth City Royal Capital of Shiga Kingdom Skills Karina specializes in close-quarter combat, usually smashing through with blunt force attacks. She often fought recklessly and didn't think about the consequences of her action. Weapon Skills Physical Combat Skills *FightingWN 6 Intermission 5 *Flickering Movement *Magic Power Operation *Magic EdgeWN 16-10 *Magic Edge CannonWN 16-33 Equipment *Raka *Horse-riding pantsWN 6-34 *Mithril Pole Hammer WN 11-5 *Hard Newt leather armor composite WN 11-5 *Knuckle Guards WN 11-5 *Dual heavy maces WN 14-27 *Silver armor (as Silver Knight Kungfu) *Dragon Fang daggerWN 14 Intermission 1 Trivia *Her breasts are so large that, if she were in the fetal position, she can use her breasts as a pillow to cry in. *She consider when her uncle, Toruma, came to play during her childhood to be the most fun time. *She's good with embroidery and poem. *Since she was small, her father has been talking about heroes, so just like him, she also gained interest on heroes. *Karina will usually name her attacks while shouting them out loud like a tokusatsu/shounen action hero, such as "Karina -Kick" or "Kung-fu Kick". *According to Satou, while Karina is capable of using melee weapons (like a two-handed sword or a pair of maces) she is somewhat clumsy with them. However, in the light novels he also states during a public duel with her that she is quite good as a unarmed "monk/fighter" and that it might be the fighting style that suits her best. Her intelligent item "Raka" serves as the typical "power aura" aside from its normal use which she uses to create things like shield projectiles (similar to the ki-dan in the Dragon Ball series) among other things she changes Raka's energy into for her attacks (a Web Novel version example is when she used a move with Raka that produced something similar to Dragon Ball's character, Krillin's "Destructo Disc" albeit it was only as a melee attack). *She has an "oujo-sama" or "sheltered noble lady" archetype personality, blond drill hair and all...often ending her sentences with "desuwa". *She was the second of Satou's companions to attempt to get engaged with Satou through underhanded means. **After thoroughly rejecting her in addition to defeating her, she was reduced down to a sobbing heap. ***But it is assumed that Arisa was able to convince her off-scene to keep trying so that Satou would be forced to make a harem. Quotes *Desuwa *"KARINA--KIIIIIIIICK" Category:Characters Category:Satou's Party Category:Noble Category:Muno City Category:Female Category:Muno Family Category:Explorer Category:Muno Marquisdom Category:Bridal Knight Order